Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center operates one of the largest, most comprehensive, and sophisticated programs of care for newboms in the United States, providing the highest level of medical care to premature and critically ill newboms. The Division of Neonatology, at the Cincinnati Children's, is one of 16 sites participating in the NICHD Neonatal Research Network (NRN), internationally recognized for findings that have led to significant advances in the clinical care of patients. The Division of Neonatology is committed to providing the resources necessary to support its successful participation with the NRN. These resources include: (1) a significant study population;(2) an established neonatology practice and training program;(3) an established clinical research program, and (4) institutionally-based clinical research support systems and core facilities. The population, potentially available for NRN studies, includes all NICU admissions in a 9,544 sq. mile region having approximately 30,000 annual births. The neonatologists, many of whom are internationally renowned, are all supportive of the Division's significant involvement in the NRN. Cincinnati has one of the largest neonatology training fellowship programs in the country;since 1970, over 100 fellows have been trained, with approximately 50% , having continued in academic neonatology, after fellowship training. The Division of Neonatology, in Cincinnati, has a documented "track record" of achieving excellence with federally-funded, investigator-initiated, and center grant-related research;both basic and clinical in focus. Resources continue to be allocated, toward the development of its clinical research program, such as for the hiring of additional support staffing and for the improvement of facilities. -In addition to Division resources, there are significant institutionally-based clinical research support systems and core facilities, such as the GCRC, Translational Research Trials Office, and the Center for Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The above-mentioned resources will serve to strengthen the Division of Neonatology, Cincinnati Children's commitment toward excellence in the conduct of NICHD Neonatal Research Network studies.